Girasol
by Flamehaze1
Summary: "El girasol... siempre siguiendo al sol...". El la perdió dos siglos atrás y no paró de buscarla. Un día, la llegada de cierto chico, se convirtió en el indicio de que las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar para esa 'familia' y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, también cambiarían para el resto de sus compañeros y toda una especie... PAREJAS ADENTRO.
1. Prólogo

**Que puedo decir? Será muy divertido escribir esto xD**

* * *

 **Las parejas:**

 **GumiXYuma (principal, aunque la mayoria solo son menciones)**

 **LukaXGakupo (se desarrolla a lo largo de la historia)**

 **MikuXKaito (se desarrolla a lo largo de la historia)**

 **Habra algunas mas c: estas solo son las principales, por cierto, no hay RinXLen :v**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _1: Prólogo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _-¿Lo sabias? Ahora eres como mi sol_

 _-No digas estupideces_

 _-Bueno, creo que te gustan esas estupideces ya que te sonrojaste_

 _-¡C-claro que no!¡Déjame en paz!_

 _-¡Espera!_

 _-¿Por qué me sigues? Me aleje de ti para no tener que soportar tus tonterías_

 _-Ja, lo se, pero si tu eres mi sol, yo seré el girasol_

 _-¿Una flor? ¿Acaso eres m*rica?_

 _-¡Ajajajajaja!_

 _-¡¿De que te ríes, idiota?!_

 _-Me gusta que seas tan despistada y directa. No me refería a eso , el girasol siempre sigue al sol ¿lo entiendes?_

 _-¡Pudiste haberlo explicado desde un principio!_

 _-Je, lo siento…_

 _-…_

 _-…_

 _-…_

 _-Te amo_

 _-…y-yo… también…_

 _-Te prometo que yo te seguiré a donde sea que vayas, seré el girasol ¿de acuerdo?_

 _-…_

 _-…_

 _-¡Esta bien!_

* * *

Si, aun lo recordaba después de un par de siglos. Seguir con su deber no era tan malo cuando aun tenia esos recuerdos, a deferencia de ella, eso era algo que no le podrían arrebatar nunca.

-¡Auxilio!- pudo haber ignorado eso, de no ser por el hecho de que sintió a uno de ellos muy cerca

-Aquí vamos- dijo para si mismo

Corriendo cuatro calles y dando vuelta en una esquina, se dirigió a un oscuro callejón. Dos hombres acorralando a una chica en la esquina. Desenfundó rápidamente su katana

- _Vanishu_ \- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia la entrada del callejón, mientras una pequeña luz salía de su palma y después se extinguió. Giró para ver a los hombres

-Quieren morir, ¿cierto?

La chica y los tipos voltearon a verlo. Ella se veía agradecida por que alguien había llegado para ayudarla, mientras que los otros dos solo sonrieron. Era obvio, lo habían reconocido

-Así que eres tu. No te han asesinado, por desgracia

-Ya cállense para que pueda asesinarlos e irme a casa- rieron

-¿Crees que te será tan fácil? Tu y ella serán los únicos que no saldrán de este callejón… al menos no en una pieza

-Nah, ya se como terminara esto. Solo quería que me lo facilitaran un poco, pero veo que no será así- dijo poniéndose en posición defensiva

Los hombre sonrieron una vez mas, y se transformaron.

Sus alas no estaban envueltas en fuego, eran de fuego. Sus grandes garras eran como cuchillos de diez centímetros, y su piel rojiza era difícil de atravesar con un arma convencional. Esa era la forma total de un Ifrit. La chica comenzó a gritar desesperada sin creerse lo que estaba delante de ella.

El primero se abalanzó sobre el sin cuidado alguno, así que aprovechó para cortarle fácilmente la cabeza ya que estaba distraído. La cabeza se consumió con su propio fuego, lo mismo sucedió con el resto del cuerpo. No quedaron siquiera las cenizas.

EL otro ifrit azoto a la chica contra la pared mientras ella se deslizaba hasta quedar sentada, observándolo a el y después al monstruo con gran asombro y temor

El monstruo voló hacia el con sus grandes garras extendidas hacia su cuello. El solo uso la katana para bloquearlas al momento que saltaba hacia atrás para ganar mas espacio y así atacar. Corrió hacia el ifrit, y empezó a atacar mientras el monstruo bloqueaba y atacaba con sus garras. Le dio una patada en el estomago haciendo que se doblara del dolor mientras impactaba su codo en la parte trasera de su cuello, como ultimo movimiento, uso su katana para herirle el pie, haciendo que cayera. Usó la oportunidad para colocar la espada en su cuello. Aprovecharía esa oportunidad, como siempre lo hacia

-Yo se que tu me conoces. La mayoría de tu raza me conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, y sabes lo que quiero, así que dime, ¿donde esta ella?

-¿Por que te lo diría? Seria estúpido si lo hiciera ¡Jamás permitiríamos que te le acerques de nuevo!

-¿Y si te dejo vivir a cambio de la información?

-No importa, debemos protegerla incluso con nuestra vida, además no cumplirías ¿cierto, cazador?

-Tienes razón

Enterró la katana en su corazón, ocasionando que el monstruo gritara fuertemente. Ya muerto, desenterró la espada y el cuerpo se deshizo justo como el anterior

- _Dezact_ \- dijo dirigiendo su mano a la entrada del callejón mientras la luz aparecía y se extinguía de nuevo-Creo que esta ha sido una de las veces mas fáciles- dijo por fin encarando a la chica dirigiéndole una sonrisa, pero ella no estaba ahí. Ya había dado vuelta en la salida del callejón corriendo y gritando como si no hubiera un mañana- ¡Demonios!¡No ajusté sus recuerdos!

Al salir, la vio pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie le hacia caso, solo la ignoraban o se alejaban rápidamente. Obviamente nadie le creería que un par de monstruos alados de fuego la atacaron y el la había salvado. El había usado Vanishu, un hechizo. Al pasar frente a ese callejón, nadie vio o escuchó a las criaturas de llamas, a la chica o a el

-¡Espera!- al verlo, ella solo corrió lo mas rápido que pudo- Genial…

Siguió persiguiéndola hasta que la perdió. Esa chica era muy rápida. Estaba desesperado, no podía dejarlo así. Debía 'ajustar' los recuerdos de la chica, el sabia perfectamente que no le creerían a la pobre, así que lo haría simplemente para que no la creyeran loca y se arruinara su vida. Caminó por unos minutos, pensando que hacer hasta que alguien lo tomo por el hombro. Era IA.

-¿Buscabas esto?- dijo señalando a la chica inconciente en el suelo

-¡¿Como es que…?!

-Estaba cerca, iba a matar a los ifrit, vi como lo hiciste tu, a ella correr, y a ti perderla. La atrape cuatro calles después de que la perdiste

-Me viste correr tras de ella desesperado ¿y no hiciste nada?

-Me gusta verte sufrir- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Hagamos esto y ya- dijo rodando los ojos

-Claro, pero yo lo haré, soy mejor

-Como sea, pero apresúrate, estoy cansado- al tocar la cabeza de la chica apareció un especie de pantalla, pero no era una pantalla, eran sus memorias mostradas en un pequeño portal. Mostraba todo lo que había hecho en el día como si ellos estuviesen usando sus ojos para ver-¡Detente ahí!

-¿Donde?- al voltear IA pudo observar a la chica cambiándose frente a un espejo- ¡Eres un pervertido, Yuma!- ignorándolo, y usando su magia, omitió esa parte hasta donde la chica dejaba un restaurante y se dirigía a casa. Se llamaba Prima, y tomó un atajo a casa cuando los ifrit en forma humana la llevaron al callejón, Yuma llego, y vio a los ifrit transformarse- Bien solo pondré que estaba cansada, volvió a casa y se quedo dormida, entonces tuvo un sueño raro

-Bien ¿y donde vive?- no era la primera vez que hacían algo así, ya fuese juntos o solos. Al llegar, abrieron la puerta con sus poderes y recorrieron el apartamento buscando la recamara. Una vez que dejaron a Prima en su cama, salieron. Ya en la calle, IA no pudo evitar preguntarle a Yuma.

-¿Le preguntaste a ese ifrit sobre ella?

-Si

-No te dijo nada ¿cierto?

-No…

-Deberías rendirte, ya pasaron mas de doscientos años

-Solo han sido doscientos tres y jamás me rendiría, le prometí que siempre la seguiría

-Yuma, ella es su princesa, su supervivencia depende en gran parte de ella. Jamás te la entregarán

-No me importa. Si es así la buscare y huiremos juntos

-¡Firmas tu muerte segura, idiota Romeo! Los ifrit los buscaran, en todos lados, y no creas que Gamma te ayudara, oh, no. Por mas que hayas sido un gran cazador y un veterano, no te ayudaran, menos si tratas de 'salvar' a la princesa ifrit para quedarte con ella

-Ella es diferente al resto

-¿Oh en serio? ¿Nunca ha matado a un humano?

-P-pues supongo que lo ha hecho para sobrevivir, pero-

-Eso es todo, no necesito saber mas. Ahora, ella lo ha hecho para sobrevivir, si ella sobrevive, toda la raza lo hace. Ellos son las criaturas mas poderosas de toda la tierra, son mas fuertes que demonios convencionales, nosotros los podemos matar por que tenemos la magia de nuestro lado, si no, nos harían puré. Sin nosotros, sobre poblarían el mundo y se 'comerían' a todas las personas

-Se perfectamente todo eso ¿a donde quieres llegar con esto?

-A que recapacites. Es su princesa y no te la dejarán, incluso la asesinarían antes de dejarla unirse con un cazador. Pero obviamente el único asesinado serás tu. Recuerda que todos en Gamma nos las arreglamos cuando los descubrieron juntos, fue una lucha grande, y por suerte nadie murió, pero no esperes a que eso suceda para comprender ¿de acuerdo?

-…Creo que si…

-Bien, entonces me voy a casa. Mi gato me espera para alimentarlo, suerte. Recuerda, ya tienes trescientos diecisiete años, eres MUY maduro, recapacita- IA tomó una calle diferente y se fue.

Yuma también se dirigía a casa, debía descansar, ese día también había investigado hasta el cansancio. Solo había encontrado la teoría de que ellos tienen escondites secretos alrededor del mundo, y no estaba seguro de eso. A pesar de tener todo el tiempo posible, iba a ser totalmente difícil buscarla por todo el mundo sin pista alguna

Esa conversación lo desanimó realmente, pero también, le recordó algo mas por que luchar.

El tenia ya trescientos diecisiete años, un tiempo muy largo que muchas personas dicen les gustaría vivir, pero el lo había pasado muy solo la mayoría del tiempo. Primero empezando por Gamma la estúpida organización que destruyó su vida. Siguiendo por los ifrit, el con mucho gusto se habría dejado asesinar por uno si no le importara a ciertas personas, IA entre ellos. Y la razón mas importante por la que seguía 'viviendo'. _Gumi_.

Tenia mas de trescientos, había pasado seis meses de felicidad con ella, y doscientos años de su vida buscándola. A pesar de que tenia todo el tiempo del mundo, no era fácil seguir así. Cada ifrit que había encontrado, no le había dicho algo. Justo como IA lo dijo, nunca la dejarían estar con el. Estaba seguro de que Gamma tenia una pieza, algo con lo que el pudiese iniciar su búsqueda, pero obviamente, jamás se lo dirían

En parte, se sentía desesperado. Había pasado la mayoría de su vida en una búsqueda que ni siquiera había comenzado. Eso no tenia sentido.

Y a pesar de eso no se rendiría. Seguiría buscándola. Se lo había prometido.

Recordaba como ella le había expresado lo sola que se sentía. Ella era doscientos cinco años mas grande que el, si el, a sus cien años, ya se sentía solo y deprimido al saber que duraría hasta que lo asesinaran, si es que sucedía, ella debía sentirse peor al haber vivido mas tiempo y siendo la princesa de una raza maldita

Curiosamente ella era la única que pensaba diferente de todos los ifrit que había conocido, y por eso terminó enamorándose de ella. Ambos tenían eso en común. Su soledad. Tal vez por eso se comprendieron perfectamente y se complementaron. Cuando los separaron, el pudo sentirse solo de nuevo, pero no igual que antes, ya tenia algo por lo que luchar, y lucharía por ello hasta que consiguiera su objetivo.

No pararía de buscarla, no pararía de seguirla. Seria el girasol

 _-Siempre siguiendo al sol…_

* * *

 **Asi que , aqui esta, el prologo, yo creo que no subire el capitulo un en un buen tiempo, pero esto es mi confirmacion para que sepan que esta historia continuara :v**

 **Gracias por leer :D**

 **P.d. Lo s que leen mi otro fic ("¿Que hicimos?") perdonen el que no he actualizado, pero una visita de alguien me ha tenido muy atareada, estresada y ocupada, asi que mi mente no ha trabajado mucho, pero tratare de apresurarme con el proximo capitulo c:**


	2. Un día 'normal'

**Holaaa! Sigo viva! Digo, por si creian lo contrario :v y si alguien que ha leido alguno de mis otros fics esta leyendo esto, en serio, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento por no actualizar, he estado muy ocupada y la escuela no me ayuda para nada, ademas mi cerebro no quiere cooperar para mas ideas ene solo pude hacer esto, por que tambien estoy haciendo la traduccion de un fic y un shot para un concurso que subire muy pronto, asi que los dejo con esto, aunque es un capitulo relativamente aburrido :B**

 _ **Anisademongirl**_ **uy, pues gracias :3 me alegra que te guste :D si estas leyendo esto, ya veras muy pronto quienes eran y que sucede! :D _Yui Hatsune x3_ este capitulo solo trata de Yuma pero muy pronto subire el otro, sobre lo del nombre ya me decidi por uno y al principio dije, nah, ese no, pero creo que es el mas adecuado :D gracias de todas maneras (me gusto el ultimo titulo(? xD)**

 **Espero que les guste y gracias por leer :DDD**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: vocaloid, nombres, e imagen no son de mi propiedad, creditos a los respectivos autores y dueños. No recibo nada por hacer esto :v**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **2: Un día 'normal'**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Hasta el día en que volvamos a vernos, adiós…_

Despertó nervioso de nuevo, sudando y recordando aquellos instantes.

Gumi siendo apartada de él, lágrimas en su rostro, y esa sonrisa triste, varios ifrit tratando de cortarle el cuello o alguna extremidad, sus compañeros peleando y tratando de defenderlo, y las miradas de odio después de que aquello acabó.

-Que desastre- se dijo a si mismo al ver que las sabanas habían terminado en el suelo.

Se levantó pesadamente. Ya desde algún tiempo estaba teniendo esas pesadillas con más frecuencia. No dormía bien. Esas palabras hacían eco en su mente.

 _Tú sabías que probablemente era la última vez que nos veríamos, ¿no es así?_ Pensaba Yuma.

Al acabar su baño, vestirse apropiadamente, y cepillar sus dientes, salió de su casa, para hacer lo de todos los días.

Simplemente iba a caminar sin rumbo por cualquier calle. La rutina de todos los días.

Lo bueno de haber caminado sin rumbo durante tanto tiempo, era que ya sabía diferentes caminos para llegar a su cafetería favorita, la cafetería Renai. Donde Yuma creía y se atrevía a decir que había comprobado, que venden el mejor café cappuccino con crema orgánica, ya fuese caliente o en frappé. Después de pagar la cuenta, decidió seguir con su camino habitual.

๑

Caminando unas cuadras más, había un parque, lo bastante grande para perder de vista los autos y las calles. El solía ir a sentarse ahí un rato a relajarse y olvidarse un poco del mundo, como lo hacía cuando estaba con Gumi. El hecho de estar rodeado de pasto y arboles le recordaba más aquellos tiempos.

Después de un rato una paloma se posó sobre un árbol y después se acercó un poco más. Seguro estaba esperando a que Yuma le diera de comer, ya que a esa hora, y casi siempre sacaba una bolsita de papel con algo de grano para las palomas. Y tal como se esperaba, Yuma sacó la bolsita, regó el grano y esa y muchas más palomas se acercaron a comer. Una de ellas, como si nada se acercó a comer un poco de grano que accidentalmente había caído sobre el regazo de Yuma cuando este sacó el resto.

-Así que ya se acostumbraron totalmente a mi ¿no?- dijo mientras las observaba comer.

๑

Al salir del parque siguió caminando. Tomó un autobús, y comenzó a observar la ciudad durante el recorrido. Los mismos edificios y las mismas calles de siempre, pero aunque así fuera, nunca resultaba aburrido. Y él entendía que era así, porque entre todas las personas le daban vida a los lugares, con el simple hecho de seguir con sus acciones cotidianas. Si tan solo el pudiera disfrutar de cosas tan sencillas y normales.

Al bajar, caminó un poco hasta la gran entrada de un edificio de dos pisos. La biblioteca, como siempre, iba para investigar y estudiar al mismo tiempo. Ya que técnicamente no existía, no podía asistir a una escuela de cualquier tipo, así tenía que mantenerse al corriente con sus estudios el mismo, sin mencionar que aún tenía una investigación de ifrits que realizar.

Lástima que no fueran criaturas tan populares como los vampiros, las hadas o cualquier otra criatura mágica más agradable. Había pocos datos acerca de ellos, entre los que no podía distinguir cuales eran verídicos y cuáles no. Gamma no ayudaba mucho, pues los líderes nunca les habían dicho nada de los ifrit a parte de lo que todos ya conocían, y si sabían algo no podía ser mucho, ya que los ifrit eran criaturas que preferían morir antes de revelar algo "traicionar" a los suyos como decían. Quizá en ese aspecto eran mejor que los humanos.

Cuando ya estaba anocheciendo y la biblioteca iba a cerrar decidió levantarse e ir a su siguiente destino.

-Si fuera por ti te quedarías todo el día, ¿no es así?- le dijo la mujer encargada del lugar mientras acomodaba unos libros.

-Si- respondió Yuma esbozando una sonrisa- No me molesta para nada estar aquí, por otro lado, no tengo muchas cosas que hacer y me encanta leer.

-Sí, es el mejor hábito que alguien puede tener según mi opinión. Pero no entiendo, si te gusta tanto leer ¿Por qué no intentas nunca llevarte un par de libros a casa?

-No, soy muy olvidadizo. Quizá y usted nunca los volvería a ver- Mentira. La verdad era que no confiaba en seguir con vida al día siguiente. Un deber tan azaroso como el suyo no le daba nada de confianza.

-Bueno, es tu decisión. Supongo que te veré aquí mañana, así que buenas noches.

-Gracias. Que le vaya bien.

๑

Ah, una de las decisiones más difíciles de su vida. Siempre era duro elegir, pero debía hacerlo.

De hojuelas o de aros. Con frutos secos o bañados en miel.

No podía pensar claramente cuando estaba rodeado de todos sus cereales favoritos en la vida. Y no podía llevarse todos a casa, sería demasiado para cargar. Además, había cereales en oferta, ¡con veinte por ciento de descuento! Pero no podía decidirse cuál de los dos llevarse a casa.

Hojuelas. Aros. Frutos secos. Miel.

Oh, bueno, llevaría los dos. Como siempre, esa era la mejor opción.

Al salir de la tienda, de pronto sintió la presencia de un ifrit, muy leve, pero permanecía constante, lo que significaba que el monstruo seguía en el mismo sitio. Empezó a caminar, primero a la derecha, y luego a la izquierda, comprobando si había algún cambio. Hacia la izquierda, la sensación se volvía más fuerte, así que caminó lo más rápido que pudo. Un par de cuadras después, en un callejón encontró a una chica, sosteniendo a otra por el cuello y contra la pared.

-Vanishu _-_ dijo invocando el hechizo para ocultar la presencia de los tres. Rápidamente, dejó las bolsas en el suelo, corrió hacia la que obviamente era una ifrit y la empujó al suelo antes de que pudiera hacer algo más.

La otra chica quedó tirada en el suelo, respirando con dificultad. Colocándose en frente de ella y en forma defensiva, sacó su katana. Cuando la otra se incorporó, se dio cuenta de que ahora tenía un oponente y se transformó.

Las llamas la envolvieron, y en un segundo, su cuerpo ya estaba ardiendo. Donde debían estar sus piernas, ahora solo había un remolino de fuego que llegaba hasta sus caderas, sus alas estaban desplegadas y las enormes garras rojas, ya estaban en posición para tratar de herirlo.

La ifrit se lanzó hacia él, pero era más rápida de lo que había calculado, así que solo puedo esquivarla, por poco quemando su chaqueta favorita. Se lanzó volando una vez más, pero esta vez, el también decidió atacar, por lo que terminaron chocando, mientras trataban de herirse el uno al otro.

En un descuido de Yuma, la ifrit dio un golpe con sus garras directo a sus piernas, tratando de hacer que cayera, pero cuando se acercó, tratando de repetir el golpe pero con el otro brazo, Yuma aprovechó para darle una patada en el rostro.

Él nunca había tenido intención de herir a una mujer, pero cuando su vida y la de alguien más estaban en peligro, no tenía otra opción más que intentar defenderse y sobrevivir, además de que ese era su deber. Exterminar un mal que estaba oculto de los demás.

Cuando la ifrit cayó hacia atrás, colocó la punta de su katana justo sobre su corazón, listo para formular la pregunta.

-¿Me conoces?

-No, pero sé que eres un cazador- dijo con un tono de desprecio en su voz.

-Bien, sabes quién es la princesa de tu raza ¿sabes dónde está?

-Si

-Te dejaré vivir si me lo dices

-No, no te diré nada. No los traicionaré.

-¿Siquiera sabes por qué la busco?¿O por qué les prohibieron que hablaran de eso?

-No, pero no seré una traidora ¡Vete al demonio!

-No, la única que se ira hoy serás tú- enterró la espada en su corazón. La ifrit dejó escapar un agudo grito para después quedarse quieta, mientras las llamas de su cuerpo la consumían totalmente.

Después volteó a ver a la chica que solo estaba sentada, totalmente inmóvil, con los ojos bien abiertos, y mirando hacia la nada. Yuma se le acercó, y ella comenzó a retroceder. Cuando la alcanzó, sostuvo su cabeza, mientras recitaba un hechizo y ella cayó dormida. Inmediatamente apareció un portal mostrando sus recuerdos. Una vez que vio lo suficiente para saber dónde vivía, decidió alterarlos para hacerle creer que cuando salió del trabajo, solo fue a su casa a dormir. Borró totalmente al ifrit de su memoria. Como pudo, tomó su bolsas y a la chica en brazos y recitó.

-¡Ibi me transportation!

Apareció justo afuera de la casa de la chica. A diferencia de IA y otros compañeros, él no sabía cómo abrir la puerta con magia, así que solo entró por la parte trasera. Tuvo mucha suerte de que estuviera abierto. Bien para él, mal para la chica ya que eso podía ser muy peligroso.

Una vez la dejó sobre su cama, salió, no sin antes asegurar la puerta trasera. Como le dio flojera caminar, solo se tele transportó con todo y sus cajas de cereal. Una vez en su casa, dejó las cajas en la alacena, se sirvió un tazón de cereal, y decidió ir a sentarse en el sofá, solo comiendo y pensando en todo lo que le había sucedido ese día. Realmente no pasó nada fuera de lo común.

Había sido un día muy normal.

* * *

 ** _febrero 7, 2016_**

* * *

 **Glosario de mis hechizos inventados:**

 **Vanishu: de Vanish, que en ingles se usa como desaparecer, yo solo le agregue la 'U'**

 **Ibi me transportation: es '¡Llévame ahí, transportación!' en latin, pero no creo que sea muy acertado porque yo no se latin y use el traductor de google, pero se entiende el punto, no? :v**

 **NOTAS:**

๑ **Renai, es de la cancion 'Ren'ai cafeteria' de Gumi c:, muy apropiado creo yo :D**

 **Gracias por leer! .w.**


	3. Un chico especial

**Holi 7u7 ya volví para quedarme mas tiempo, ahora que ya me puse un poco al corriente y no tengo pendientes :v supongo que puedo actualizar mas seguido, disfruten el capitulo (si es que hay alguien leyendo, este fic ha tenido muy pocas vistas :v, pero no permitire que eso me detenga eue)**

 _ **SarEma29**_ **muchas gracias :'D ojala este te guste**

 **Disfruten! (n.n)/**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **3: Un chico especial**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

En ese momento escuchó algo desde la cocina. No fue un ruido pequeño, y Yuma ya lo sabía; no estaba solo en la casa.

Lentamente avanzó a la cocina, con su katana en mano, y preguntándose quien irrumpiría en su cocina mientras estaba vulnerable.

Él no tenía enemigos entre los humanos comunes. Sabía que en Gamma la mayoría lo odiaban, pero jamás le harían algo, ya que ni siquiera conocían su ubicación, y los que deseaban con ansias verlo muerto eran los ifrit, pero, ¿atacarlo en su casa?¿en serio?

Entró a la cocina más rápido de lo que cualquiera pudo haber registrado, solo para darse cuenta de que el intruso era IA, y para su sorpresa no se encontraba sola. Traía a un chico rubio con ella, inconsciente y con un ojo severamente herido.

-¿Te vas a quedar parado ahí o vas a ayudarme? Él no es tan ligero como se ve- dijo casi cayendo por el peso. Yuma sostuvo al chico por el otro brazo, mientras ayudaba a IA cargarlo.

-¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?- pregunto desconcertado por la presencia de ambas personas en su cocina.

-Hechizo de tele transportación.

-¿Quién es él?

-No lo sé, lo encontré. Un ifrit estaba a punto de drenarle la sangre. Al parecer dio pelea, pero como puedes ver eso le costó un ojo.

La ayudó a llevarlo a la sala, donde lo dejaron en la alfombra.

-Pudiste curarlo y ajustar sus memorias ¿por qué lo trajiste?, y sobre todo ¿por qué a mi casa?

-Primero; tu sabes MUY BIEN que no conozco a NADIE, segundo; eras el más cercano, y tercero; no podía curarlo y ni nada en el callejón y en plena noche de viernes.

 _Si, podías si hubieras usado el hechizo de ocultamiento y de curación, tonta_. Pensó Yuma.

-Oye, usamos la magia a diario. Inventa excusas mejores.

-Yuma, tu no lo entiendes, estaba usando hechizos, tu sabes, lo de siempre, pero al tratar curarlo no funcionó en él, observa- dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre el pecho del chico-Transferencia… ¡gratia curandi! - gritó IA. En ese momento el viento comenzó a soplar un poco en forma de circulo alrededor de él mientras de IA salía una especie de energía blanca, muy diminuta, pero después de unos segundo se detuvo y nada sucedió, mientras esa energía se desvanecía en el aire.

-¿Que fue eso?- dijo Yuma interesado en la escena. Dos cosas no concordaban; primero, IA era la mejor maestra de magia de la 'familia', y una de las mejores que él conocía, así que el hechizo no pudo haberle salido mal, y segundo, ese chico se veía muy normal e inofensivo como para ser a prueba de magia.

-No lo sé, por eso lo traje, no sé quién o _qué_ es el, pero tienes que tocarlo- dijo tomando la mano de Yuma y colocándola sobre el muchacho. En ese instante se dio cuenta de que era lo que interfería.

Ese chico se sentía rebosante de magia.

Probablemente era algo cercano al nivel de magia de IA, quizá un poco menos, pero aun así era abrumador. Su potencial mágico lo estaba protegiendo.

-¿Qué crees que sea?- preguntó Yuma.

-Bueno, hay algunas formas de saberlo. Primero ver sus recuerdos, pero como su magia propia lo está protegiendo, seguro no funcionará, como sucedió con el hechizo de curación.

-¿Otra forma?

-Preguntarle si sabe algo de esto, pero eso sería hasta que despierte y viendo sus heridas y que no pude sanarlo, no creo que eso sea pronto, a menos que me ayudes.

-Sí, pero eso será una vez acabemos esta conversación- _¿En serio, Yuma?¿Te interesa más esta conversación que su vida?_ Pensó IA- Por cierto, no creo que debamos preguntarle, no sabemos quién es ni sus intenciones. Además quizás y no lo sabe, si le preguntáramos solo lo alarmaríamos. Es mejor que si no lo sabe, continúe con su vida normal y no se arriesgue a herir a los demás con su magia o a ser blanco de una criatura que pueda drenarlo.

 _Por eso no lo echaron de Gamma, ¿cierto? Realmente es observador e inteligente para ser un idiota pervertido._

-¿Algo más que hacer?

-Preguntar a alguien especializado en el tema.

-Un poco difícil y tardado ¿no? No hay que arriesgarnos.

-Yo puedo investigar.

-¿No oíste la parte de "tar-da-do"?

-Hay otra pero…

-¿Qué?- dudó en preguntar al oír el tono en la voz de IA.

-Usar… usar los objetos con las runas.

-Los de…

-Si.

-Pero para eso habría que-

-Ya lo sé.

-No podríamos, no estamos todos, habría que decirle a los encargados, los líderes se tendrían que enterar, y eso significaría que el chico…

-Si.

-No podríamos hacerle eso. Esa opción queda definitivamente descartada, ni siquiera la menciones…

-No…

-Bien, que esperamos, hay que sanarlo.

-Pero aún no sabemos qué hacer.

-Lo pensaremos después, su vida es lo importante ahora.

-De acuerdo.

๑

-Ya se está recuperando- podía oír una voz cercana.

-¿Esta bien?- pregunto otra voz, parecía la de un ¿hombre?

-¡¿Cómo voy a saber eso?!- lo reprendió la misma voz de antes. Se podía escuchar más claramente, y pertenecía a una chica.

-De acuerdo, no me grites.

-Siempre tan poco atento.

-Siempre tan mandona.

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de un golpe, y un ligero 'Auch'

-¡No me mates por favor!

-Ya déjate de bromas y concéntrate.

Sentía como la fuerza volvía a su cuerpo y el dolor se disipaba.

Estaba consciente de que estaba acostado en el suelo, con las puntas de sus dedos, podía sentir la peluda y suave alfombra. Aunque se veía algo borroso, podía ver el techo y la luz de la lámpara. Por último, podía sentir cuatro manos sobre su pecho y estomago al voltear, vio dos siluetas.

-Hum…

-¡Está despertando!- grito emocionada la voz femenina.

-Ya era hora de que funcionara.

-Cállate. Tienes que ser amigable.

-Oh, claro, sobre todo porque tu inspiras mucho a tratar de manera amable a los demás.

-Solo no lo arruines.

-¿Q-que…?- no entendía que estaba pasando. Cuando pudo enfocar su vista se dio cuenta de algo horrible.

No tenía ojo izquierdo.

๑

-¡AAAHHHHH!- vieron como un ojo color ámbar se abrió con terror.

-¡¿Qué le pasa?!

-¡No lo sé!- gritó IA-¡Tranquilo!¡Estas bien!¡Estas a salvo!

La ignoro por completo. En ese momento se concentraba en dos cosas: Su ojo izquierdo, y su 'pequeño hermano'.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!¡¿Dónde está?!¡¿Qué le sucedió?!- se revolvía para todos lados, aun con la vista borrosa y sin comprender su situación.

-¡Tranquilo!

-¡Suéltenme!

-¡Ey!¡Estas a salvo!

-¡Quítense!- IA y Yuma no supieron que sucedió, pero en ese momento sintieron como una fuerza extraña los arrojaba lejos, al tiempo que algunos objetos en la habitación comenzaban a levitar.

-¡IA, hay que detenerlo!

-¡Estoy en eso! Bono te animo tum equitare vento, ¡ventus lullaby!- Primero, el viento comenzó a girar lentamente y después tan rápido que se escuchaba como si hubiera un vendaval en la habitación. Al principio no se podía oír, pero conforme los momentos pasaban, el sonido del viento se tornaba en una especie de música, y cuando se pudo oír más claro, eran voces. Varias y hermosas voces comenzaron a sonar. Al mismo tiempo, el chico en el suelo comenzaba a calmarse. Dejó de gritar y retorcerse, hasta que simplemente se quedó dormido.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!¡¿Qué diablos le pasa?!- gritó Yuma enojado y sosteniendo fuertemente su katana, listo para usarla si algo así volvía a ocurrir.

-¡Espera!¡No le hagas nada!-dijo IA poniéndose entre el chico y Yuma, impidiendo que este último lo tocara- Sé que eso fue muy raro y peligroso, pero tampoco podemos atacarlo. No hasta saber quién o qué es y lo que sea que esté escondiendo.

-¡Quiso atacarnos!¡Y es obvio que no está escondiendo nada, solo es un niño raro que tiene miedo!

-¡Exactamente como lo acabas de describir, solo es un niño asustado!¡Sus acciones tienen sentido!¡Y en vez de que nos concentremos en curarlo y ayudarlo solo estas discutiendo!

-¡¿Yo?!¡Tú decidiste traerlo!

-¡No fue totalmente mi decisión!¡Las circunstancias no me permitían hacer otra cosa!

-¡¿Ah, sí?!¡¿La poderosa y sabia IA se está quedando sin poder?!¡Creí que era de las mejores y que todos la amaban por ello!

-¡¿Eso que tiene que ver!?¡Esto es por lo de tus traumas!¡¿no es así?!¡Pues déjame decirte que todo por lo que tuviste que pasar no fue mi culpa!

-¡¿No?!¡Y entonces quien les contó a todos lo que sucedió entre ella y yo!

-¡Lo sabía, es por tus traumas!¡Pues déjame decirte ahora que yo no fui con el chisme!

-¡Ahora no me importa si fuiste tú o alguien más!¡Lo que me importa es el hecho de que justo ahora trajiste a este a mi casa!

-¡Ya te dije que no pude hacer nada más por las circunstancias!¡Pero tienes razón!¡No debí venir aquí, no vine a discutir!

-¡Pues si querías evitar esto, no debiste traerlo aquí, es justo lo que ocurrió la última vez que estuvimos todos juntos!¡¿Por qué no fuiste con tu amiga Luka, o con alguien más?!¡Para ser sincero no me importa lo que hagas con este siempre y cuando no me involucres!

-¿Ya acabaron?

-¡NO!- gritaron ambos sin detenerse a pensar en esa pregunta, o más bien en quien la dijo. Después de unos segundos de discutir sin sentido, ambos gritando a la misma vez, se detuvieron para ver que el chico de cabello dorado y el ojo ámbar los veía con una sonrisilla entretenida.

-¡Ya despertaste!- dijo IA poniéndose feliz instantáneamente y caminando hacia el chico sin prestarle atención a un confundido Yuma, quien aún tenía sus sospechas acerca de ese niño.

-Si- dijo poniendo una sonrisa, que después cambió a una cara seria al tiempo que colocaba una navaja sobre el cuello de IA.

-¡IA!- gritó Yuma con la katana ya sin su funda.

-Ni un paso más o ella se muere- dijo sosteniendo la navaja firmemente.

-¡Yuma!¡Ayúdame!- gritó IA con tono de indefensa colegiala de anime en apuros.

-Díganme quienes son, donde estoy, y que sucedió. Y lo más importante ¡¿Dónde está Ryuto?!

-Ah, ¿eso es lo único que quieres saber?- preguntó IA en tono normal y relajado- Creí que eras una verdadera amenaza. Yuma ya puedes guardar eso, el chico es normal, dentro de lo que cabe- dijo recordando el potencial mágico que sintió en él.

-¿Qué?- dijeron desconcertados ambos, el por la repentina calma de IA, y Yuma por el hecho de que ella estaba tan calmada, a pesar de haber sentido un potencial mágico bastante elevado en el chico unos minutos atrás. Pero IA, que no era para nada tonta, ya no podía sentir ninguna magia emanando de él, así que decidió arriesgarse a que ese chico no sabía lo poderoso que podía ser.

-Sí, eres normal, y puedo sentir que a pesar de tu actuación de "fuerte y de sangre fría que me cortará la garganta en cuanto me mueva", en realidad tienes mucho miedo.

-¡Claro que no!¿Y a que te refieres con normal?¡No te muevas, no dudaré en hacerlo!

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces no te importará que haga esto- y en eso, vio como la chica, IA como el tal Yuma la había llamado, tomó su mano con todo y navaja y se la clavó en el cuello.

Instintivamente, gritó de la impresión y se alejó unos pasos por el susto y la creencia de que alguien se había suicidado en frente de él, y a los pocos momentos, al no sentir sangre, se asustó aún más. Yuma rodó los ojos.

-IA, ya levántate, le va a dar un infarto si te quedas ahí.

-¿Tú crees? A pesar de las heridas que tenía, yo lo vi saludable- IA se levantó como si nada, a pesar del gran hueco en su garganta, del cual, para gran asombro, no salía ni una gota de sangre.

-¡¿Q-qué son ustedes?!- gritó el chico en el suelo, congelado del miedo por tan peculiar escena.

-Está asustado, ¿qué hacemos?

-Yo no sé. Yo solo borro sus recuerdos. A pesar de que ha sido bastante tiempo, nunca, pero nunca he tenido que tratar con algo así- dijo Yuma encogiéndose de hombros.

-Mmhhh… ah, creo que ya se- dijo acercándose al chico.

-¡No te acerques!

-Oye escúchame, no te voy a dañar

-¿Entonces…q-que harás conmigo?

-Shhh. Tranquilo, no te dañaremos, con nosotros estás a salvo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, y un tono casi maternal. A pesar de la incómoda escena de la discusión entre ella y Yuma, su aparente suicidio y lo normal que eso les pareció, sintió que estaba siendo honesta- Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

-…Oliver…

-Bien, Oliver, por ahora descansa- Y cuando IA colocó un solo dedo su frente sintió como se sumía en un tranquilo sueño, sin preocupaciones a pesar de todo lo que le sucedió unas horas antes.

-Oye, ¿que fue eso?

-Un rápido hechizo para hacer dormir.

-Oh, nunca había oído de ese.

-No, porque yo lo hice, Bueno, técnicamente ya existía, solo perfeccioné para no tener que recitar el encantamiento y que así sea más rápido.

-Eso es genial y suena útil, ¿me enseñas a hacerlo?

-¿A ti?¿conociéndote? Estás loco.

-No tenías que ser tan cruel. ¿Y?¿Qué planeas hacer con el chico? No lo dejaras tirado en la alfombra ¿o sí? Aunque para ser sincero sería muy predecible viniendo de alguien tan seca y malvada como-

Antes de terminar de hablar ya le había puesto el dedo en la frente también. Yuma se desplomó pesadamente, golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa de centro.

-Uh- dijo IA- que bueno eso no le hace daño, aunque quizá le mate un par de neuronas…en cualquier caso no puede volverse mucho más tonto de lo que ya era- volteó hacia Oliver- Ahora, primero pensar que hacer contigo, después averiguar que eres, y por último, encontrar una manera de darte la noticia de su muerte, y que sea pronto.

* * *

 ** _febrero 14, 2016_**

* * *

 **Yeii! otro capitulo! .w. ahora solo tengo que moverme y subir la traduccion de una historia lo mas pronto posible :v**

 **Glosario de mis hechizos inventados:**

 **Gratia curandi: no se si se note, pero se supone que el que cura le da un poco de su energia al herido, por eso antes dice "transferencia", gratia curandi, en latin es "cura milagrosa" segun google :v**

 **Bono te animo tum equitare vento, ventus lullaby: es "el viento transmite las buenas intenciones, cancion del viento" en latin :v todos son en latin :B**

 **NOTAS:**

 **No**

 **muchas gracias por haber leido esto xD**


	4. La historia de una 'familia'

**Holaaaa! Ehem, si hay alguien ahi y viendo esto yq ue ya lo hubiese leido antes :v... lamento tanto no haber actualizado! ;w; he estado muy ocupada en la escuela, he tenido algunos problemas y poca inspiracion, pero lo que he prometido lo pienso cumpir, y fue terminar todas mis historias, asi que ojala lo disfruten**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _4: La historia de una 'familia'_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Hasta el día en que volvamos a vernos, adiós…_

Como esas palabras habían estado flotando en su mente, los recuerdos de ese día volviendo tan rápido como todo sucedió. Se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, en sus sueños e incluso cuando estaba despierto.

Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación. No, si era su habitación, pero era una que no había visto en bastante tiempo.

Se levantó, con un ligero dolor de cabeza, probablemente producto de todos los recuerdos que había tenido entre sueños(sin saber que eso fue porque se estrelló al desmayarse). Comenzó a caminar por los corredores, hasta que encontró la puerta indicada.

-IA- dijo golpeando la puerta- ¡IA!

-Ya te oí- dijo una voz del otro lado. La puerta se abrió, revelando a una IA en pijama y con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta- No tienes que golpear tan fuerte, ¿Qué deseas?

-¿Que pasó ayer, y por qué estamos aquí?

-Oh, fue la única idea que tuve, ya que te molestaste cuando llevé a Oliver a tu casa.

-Ah, sí Oliver, ¿Qué sucedió con él?

-Está aquí, en uno de los cuartos que no estaban ocupados. Lo dejé descansando hace un par de horas.

-¿Cómo nos trajiste aquí, y que hora es?

-Hechizo de tele transportación. Y… es mediodía- dijo revisando el reloj en su muñeca.

-¿Llamaste a los demás?

-No, no hay necesidad de involucrarlos, a menos que esto se complique más.

-Bien, entonces vayamos a ver al chico, para que todo esto se acabe y pueda volver a mis ocupaciones normales.

-¿Ir desayunar a una vieja cafetería, sentarte en el parque, darle de comer a las palomas, ir a la biblioteca, pasarte como cinco horas ahí, ir a comprar víveres, sobre todo cereal, volver a casa, acabarte dos tazones de cereal con leche de soya mientras usas tu computadora, y estar ahí hasta que te desmayas de sueño? Oh, y matar algunos ifrit, qué buena manera de pasar el tiempo.

-¿Me estuviste espiando?

-No eres el único al que observo de vez en cuando, no te creas importante. Además, tu rutina es la más aburrida.

-Bueno, si pasas días enteros espiándonos a todos, no creo que te vaya mejor que a mí.

-Cállate.

-Ja, gané. Oye, ¿eso significa que sabes dónde y cómo se encuentran todos?

-Si.

-¿Y has hablado con alguien?

-No, tu sabes cómo resulta todo cuando nos hablamos, de hecho contigo y con Kaito son con los que mejor me llevo, y tú sabes cómo es el, no es muy difícil de tratar.

-¿Soy uno de con quienes mejor te llevas?

-Si. Ya puedes imaginarte cómo ha de ser…

-Vaya, debe ser duro.

-Sí, bueno, al menos ahora no tengo que verlos todo el tiempo- dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Oliver- ¿Hola?¿Oliver, estás despierto?- sin respuesta.

-¿Lo dejaste inconsciente con ese hechizo extraño?

-Sí, pero eso ya fue hace bastante, debió haber despertado ya.

-Quizá tu hechizo le hizo daño, es lo que te ganas por andar usando cosas extrañas.

-No pudo haber sido eso. Lo usé en Gakupo varias veces, y no tenía ningún efecto secundario

-Le agarraste cierto rencor desde que te dijo eso ¿cierto?

-¡Es que él se lo merecía!

-Eres como los elefantes, nunca olvidan…

-Mhhhh…

-Oh, mira, está despertando. Creo que solo bastó mi hermosa voz para traerlo de regreso.

-Agh, había olvidado lo egocéntrico que eres.

-No soy egocéntrico, solo soy realista en cuanto a mi belleza.

-Sí, cuando acabes de ¨ser realista¨, entonces me ayudas y le traes a Oliver un plato de sopa porque ya despertó y probablemente tenga hambre.

-Como ordenes- dijo Yuma mientras salía de la habitación.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Oliver?

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-En una habitación.

-Vaya, no lo sabía… Lo digo en serio ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estas en nuestra casa. La base de la unidad 407 de Gamma.

-¿G-gamma…?¿Que es… quienes son ustedes?¿Dónde está Ryuto?

-Ryuto…era el pequeño que estaba contigo ¿cierto?

-¡Sí!¡Y luego esa cosa…!¡Nos atacó!¿cómo está él, se encuentra bien?

-Oliver, esa cosa… era un ifrit. Ellos drenan la sangre de sus víctimas. Te salvé, pero cuando yo llegué, tú estabas inconsciente y… el niño ya…

Al ver la expresión de Oliver, pudo notar que entendió lo que estaba diciendo. Insinuando que ya jamás volvería a ver a su ¨pequeño hermano¨.

Bajó la mirada.

-Ifrit, ¿es el nombre de esa cosa?

-Si…nosotros nos ocupamos de cazarlos, para evitar esto… pero no siempre podemos llegar a tiempo…

-Yo… el… ¡Ryuto… el…el…!- Oliver cayó de rodillas, ocultando su cara entre sus manos. IA corrió inmediatamente a su lado, tratando de consolarlo y asegurándose de que estuviera bien, pues aunque Yuma y ella lo habían curado, apenas habían logrado que su magia tuviera efecto en él, así que aún tenía que tener algunas heridas.

-IA, traje la so…pa.

Fue todo lo que Yuma dijo al ver a IA en el suelo, tratando de calmar a Oliver, quien evidentemente lloraba. Como no supo qué hacer o decir, simplemente salió de la habitación, fingiendo que no vio nada o que siquiera estuvo ahí.

๑

Después de un rato y cuando Oliver por fin pudo calmarse, IA decidió explicarle a Yuma lo que sucedió.

-Así que ¿qué haremos con el chico? No podremos conservarlo por siempre, y ha visto demasiado. Si no podemos hacer que olvide, entonces habrá que silenciarlo.

-¡¿De que estas hablando?!¡Cazamos ifrits, pero no asesinamos a otras personas!¡No somos esa clase de asesinos!

-Oye, a fin de cuentas somos asesinos de algo ¿no?

-Si… no lo niego, pero no creo que sea necesario deshacernos de él. Se supone que debemos proteger a la gente y evitar que se traumen, pero Oliver no parece que vaya a ser problema para el recordar eso. Ahora está muy afectado por la muerte del niño, pero estoy segura de que se recuperara y lo va a superar. Perece ser fuerte, además no creo que sea posible borrarle la memoria, estoy segura de que si se pone a la defensiva, nuestra magia no tendrá efecto.

-¿Crees que él sepa de que es capaz?

-No creo, si lo supiera ya lo habría demostrado cuando despertó la primera vez y me habría atacado en vez de amenazarme con una navaja.

-No lo sé, ese chico es extraño, un riesgo. Pero es cierto, no podemos hacerle daño.

Oyeron algo, y cuando voltearon a la entrada de la estancia, Oliver estaba parado ahí, con una expresión extraña.

-Ustedes…¿ustedes cazan esas cosas?

-¿Ehh, te refieres a los ifrit…?

-Si.

-Claro, pero eso que-

-Ustedes, dijiste que esta era la base 407, de Gamma. Es la organización para la que trabajan, ¿me equivoco?

-No pero que es lo que-

-¡Quiero entrar!¡Por favor, se los ruego!- dijo arrodillándose en forma de súplica. IA y Yuma se sorprendieron bastante por la repentina acción, la sorpresa estaba escrita en sus rostros.

-¿De que estas hablando?¿Por qué una decisión tan repentina?- preguntó Yuma. Al levantarse, pudieron ver que había algunas lágrimas en el rostro de Oliver.

-Ryuto…

-¿Buscas venganza? Si, pues debo decirte-

-¡No!¡No busco venganza!-alzó la voz bruscamente, interrumpiendo a Yuma- Eso sería inútil, ya que no puedo traerlo de vuelta… pero si quisiera evitar que esto suceda más. Estoy seguro de que no soy el único al que esas cosas, ifrit, le han arrebatado a un ser querido. Ryuto… él era todo lo que yo tenía… y me lo arrebataron… ¡Se que suena estúpido, pero quiero evitar que vuelva a suceder!

-No puedes, llevamos mucho tiempo cazando ifrits y siempre hay más, así que mejor olvídate de una meta como esa.

-Quizá sea imposible, pero si puedo contribuir para evitarlo, y salvar unas cuantas vidas, ¡lo hare!

-No debes, estarías desperdiciando tu vida como no tienes idea. Lo peor es que pareciera que nunca se acabará…

IA sintió una punzada en el pecho. Eso último que había dicho Yuma era verdad. Ambos habían pasado tanto tiempo así que nunca podrían arrepentirse lo suficiente de haber aceptado esa invitación.

-Es cierto- IA por fin encontró su voz- no sabes lo horrible que es vivir así. Te hacemos un favor al decirte que no insistas.

-¡Por favor, se los suplico!- dijo volviendo a arrodillarse.

-Es mejor que lo olvides Oliver.

-Por favor, yo… haré lo que sea… soportaré lo que sea, por favor denme una oportunidad…

-Dame una buena razón para hacerlo- dijo Yuma mirándolo seriamente- Tienes diez segundos.

Al ver que Oliver dudaba en lo que estaba a punto de decir y pasados los diez segundos, Yuma tomó su cosas, se colocó su chaqueta y estaba a punto de salir de la casa, pero una mano tomando la suya lo detuvo. Era IA

-Se por qué lo estabas rechazando, pero parece estar pensándolo bien y tomó una decisión. Si tú no lo escuchas entonces lo haré yo.

-Debes estar jugando ¿no?

-¿Eso te parece?

-Por favor, no lo dices en serio.

-Yuma.

-El chico está enojado y confundido por la muerte de su amigo, no está pensando con sensatez. Además solo míralo; esta dudando mucho, no tiene el coraje para hacerlo. Y eso lo entiendo, es como todos los demás que no quieren arriesgar su vida.

-¡Tengo una razón!- habló Oliver repentinamente. Estaba parado firmemente, con los puños apretados y una mirada llena de convicción.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó Yuma indiferente.

-Si… Como tú dices quizá ahora estoy lleno de duda y confundido por la rapidez de los eventos recientes. La muerte de Ryuto… no pude protegerlo aun cuando era mi deber por ser mayor que él… pero yo sobreviví. Por alguna razón terminé con ustedes y supe lo que sucedió. Jamás recuperare a Ryuto. La verdad no tengo idea de que son exactamente los ifrit, o ustedes, ni se en que me estoy metiendo, pero siento que debo hacerlo. Nunca había sentido algo así… ¡Siento que esto es lo que debo hacer! No sé que me espera, pero ya tomé una decisión, y por más que lo intentes, tú no me puedes detener.

-¿No te puedo detener?¿Y si simplemente te digo que no? No podrás hacer nada más que resignarte a ello

-No importa… siempre he sabido que no debo depender de nadie, así que lo hare yo mismo aun si no cuento con la ayuda de ustedes.

-Sería muy problemático que tu cadáver apareciera drenado en los noticieros y periódicos, así que ¿Qué tal si te mato ahora y acabo con esto?

-¡¿Yuma?!- Gritó IA, como pidiendo una explicación, pero él no respondió.

-Si te mato ahora, entonces me libraré de dos problemas. Uno esta ridícula discusión, y dos que viste al ifrit y ahora sabes demasiado- Apuntó su katana hacia la garganta de Oliver, y este bajó la mirada. Al levantarla, la flama de decisión brillaba en la piedra ámbar que tenía por ojo.

-Hazlo, no tengo miedo de la muerte. No tengo un hogar, gente que me ame, y perdí lo que más me importaba. Sobreviví, y eso fue como una segunda oportunidad para decidir hacer con mi vida algo útil. Tomé la mejor decisión que pude, y la defenderé hasta el final, así que adelante.

Mientras IA miraba atentamente la escena, Yuma y Oliver miraban fijamente en los ojos del otro, ambos retándose con la mirada, esperando quien hiciera el primer movimiento.

Yuma dio suspiro cansino mientras cerraba los parpados y bajaba su katana

-Vaya, si que eres temerario, en vez de correr te quedaste ahí, ¿te imaginas si hubiera ido en serio? Espero que no hagas eso cuando te encuentres en una batalla real, pero supongo que tengo el tiempo suficiente para recordarte que no vuelvas a hacer eso y enseñarte lo básico.

-¿Yuma…?

-¿Que? Después de una actuación como esa no puedo decirle simplemente que no. Eso fue bastante impresionante.

-Eres un idiota… Iré a llamar a los demás- dijo IA mientras salía de la habitación.

Yuma se encamino hacia Oliver y colocó su mano en el hombro del chico.

-Me agradas, deberías estar orgulloso de hacerme cambiar tan rápido de parecer. Hace cinco minutos te odiaba tanto que no me habría importado asesinarte realmente.

-…Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por confirmarme que estoy tomando la decisión correcta.

๑

Cuando Oliver bajó, IA y Yuma estaban sentados en la sala de estar, esperando cerca de la puerta principal, a que "los demás", como había dicho IA llegaran.

-¿Y a cuantos esperan?

-Cuatro. Dos chicas y dos chicos.

-¿Y ellos son el resto de su unidad?

-Sí, la ahora retirada unidad 407. Básicamente estamos disueltos, aunque seguimos trabajando por separado- explicó IA.

-¿Se supone que aquí deberían vivir todos juntos?

-Si.

-¿Y por qué se separaron?

-Bueno, como habrás visto, Yuma y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, pero aun así, podría decirse que somos amigos. Ahora, si nosotros somos "amigos", imagina como ha de ser con los otros cuatro, quienes me odian y yo también a ellos.

-Vaya, creo que eso lo explica…¿Y no han tratado de solucionarlo?

-¿Solucionarlo? Eso es imposible- respondió Yuma- Ninguno de nosotros tenemos personalidades siquiera parecidas, es imposible que nos llevemos bien con tantas diferencias de por medio.

-Quizá si lo intentaran…

-Escucha, la última vez que nos vimos no resultó bien, pero independiente a eso, tú no debes preocuparte por si nosotros nos llevamos bien o no, eso no es importante en el momento de una batalla, y tampoco es importante ahora.

-¡Claro que es importante! En una batalla si tienes a un amigo a tu lado, puedes contar con que él o ella te ayudarán cuando lo necesites. La confianza que les das a otros es muy importante para poder avanzar sin muchas dificultades, y para no estar tan solo.

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero eso no es importante ahora. En cuanto lleguen todos, les explicaremos la situación, y si te aprueban, solo tendrás que conocer a los líderes y uno de ellos te pondrá a prueba para ver si eres digno o no de recibir lo necesario para llevar a cabo una tarea tan difícil como lo es exterminar ifrits. Ahora de esto ¿sabes qué porcentaje en este proceso actuarán estos cuatro?

-Ehh…no….

-¡Ni diez por ciento! Ellos solo vendrán, te dirán lo que piensan, si están de acuerdo o no y si entras a esto. Si te dicen que no entonces tú los convences con tu convicción y falta de experiencia, entonces cuando te digan que si se irán para siempre, e IA y yo te entrenaremos en todo lo que sabemos para que no mueras en tu primer misión.

-¿Y el punto de todo esto es que ellos solo llegaran y se irán rápido?

-Por supuesto.

-Ya veo…

Al tiempo que Oliver decía esto alguien hizo sonar el timbre de la puerta.

-Ábrela- le dijo IA a Oliver. Este inmediatamente obedeció, y al abrir la puerta se encontró con alguien que lo hizo sonrojarse como un tomate.

En la puerta estaba parada un hermosa mujer que lo miraba hacia abajo con una expresión seria. Su cabello color rosa estaba atado en una coleta alta.

Después de unos segundos de intenso contacto visual, la mujer no dijo nada y pasó por un lado.

-Hola, Luka.

-¿Él es el nuevo?- Preguntó sin devolver el saludo, señalando a Oliver que aún estaba parado en la puerta.

-Sí, él es Oliver.

-Parece… un niño tonto y de mente simple.

Un silencio total invadió la habitación y el único sonido provenía de Yuma, que intentaba ahogar una carcajada. Se levantó y rodeó los hombros de Luka con un brazo, al tiempo en que le dirigía una sonrisa burlona.

-Si, por su apariencia pareciera ser no muy inteligente, pero no te confíes Luka, tú deberías saber más que nadie que nunca debes subestimar. Además, estoy seguro de que si le das una oportunidad te impresionara bastante.

-Eso lo dudo- dijo de mala gana, quitando el brezo de Yuma de sus hombros.

-De eso estoy seguro- dijo Yuma aun con su sonrisa burlona.

Oliver tomó asiento al lado de IA

-Y ahora es cuando revela su verdadero ser.

-¿Quién?

-Yuma. Al principio parece un amargado, pero en realidad le encanta burlarse de todo lo que puede.

Eso tenía que ser cierto. Para Oliver también fue un poco sorprendente el verlo convertirse en el "señor sonriente" así nada más, comparado con las miradas de odio que le había dirigido horas antes.

Alguien hizo sonar el timbre de nuevo, y cuando Oliver apenas abrió la puerta una daga ya había volado en su dirección, clavándose en el marco de la puerta y llevándose consigo un poco de tela del abrigo del recién llegado.

-¡Ah, Luka!¡Tendré que reparar eso!

Luka bajó su mano y observó con odio intenso al extraño hombre del sombrero y el abrigo.

-¡Gakupo…!- murmuró con una voz ronca, casi como el gruñido de un animal que estaba a punto de atacar. Inmediatamente se lanzó contra él, con una daga en mano lista para apuñalarlo.

-¡Diablos!¡Aun me odia!- dijo el hombre llamado Gakupo, quitándose el sombrero a toda prisa, revelando un largo y perfecto cabello purpura. Desenfundó una katana parecida a la de Yuma pero en detalles color morado y negro en el puño, con la que bloqueó inmediatamente la daga de Luka.

-Aquí van de nuevo. Por si aún tenías dudas de lo que te dije sobre odiarnos, aquí está la prueba- dijo IA tranquilamente. Ella y Yuma estaban sentados como justo antes de que los otros dos llegaran.

-D-detenlos, ¡pueden matarse!- Oliver entró en pánico al observar como esos dos peleaban por toda la habitación (bueno, en realidad eran más que nada golpes de parte de Luka que Gakupo solo bloqueaba).

-No- de nuevo alguien hizo sonar el timbre- Es más, creo que por ahí va a entrar quien le ponga fin a esta pelea sin sentido.

Rápidamente, Oliver se escabulló por detrás del sofá donde Yuma estaba y abrió la puerta, revelando a un hombre con una expresión extremadamente fría. Miró a Oliver y dio un paso adentro, justo para observar como Gakupo bloqueaba otro golpe de Luka.

Se dirigió tranquilamente hacia ellos y antes de que ella pudiera atacar una vez más, él la detuvo por la muñeca

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Kaito?!- Gritó ella hecha una furia.

-Antes de que digas algo más solo observa hacia arriba, cerca de tu mano.

Al hacerlo, sus ojos se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa. Arriba, en el techo y aferrado al candelabro de cristal en el techo, estaba un extraño murciélago. El caso era que Luka, quien estaba parada sobre la mesa de centro (nótese la intensidad de la pelea), al levantar la mano para asestar a Gakupo, puedo haberse llevado al pobre murciélago de por medio, de no haber sido porque él la detuvo.

-¿U-un murciélago…?-dijo Oliver incrédulo. Como si todo lo anterior no hubiese sido suficiente, ahora había aparecido un murciélago de la nada dentro de la casa.

-No, ese no es un murciélago- afirmó Kaito.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó el chico.

-Si lo fuese, entonces no estaría colgado del candelabro que está encendido. La luz lo cegaría completamente.

-¿Entonces qué…?

-Ya vuelve a tu forma original- ordenó Kaito al murciélago.

Al aterrizar una nube de humo lo envolvió, y cuando se desvaneció se había transformado. Era una chica largas coletas color turquesa

-¡Kaito!- ella se lanzó sobre Kaito y lo abrazó fuertemente. El solo permaneció quieto y con la expresión fría de antes.

-Ah, así que eras tú. Eso explica por qué no pude sentir ninguna presencia- comentó IA.

-Me encanta ese hechizo, puedes transformarte en el animal que desees- y entonces se dio cuenta de Oliver- Hola, mi nombre es Miku, pero puedes llamarme Miku- le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la sacudía enérgicamente

-Eh…soy Oliver…- dijo aun confundido por… bueno, todo en general.

-Qué lindo nombre. Lamento eso del murciélago, pero es divertido hacerlo. Aunque casi veo mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos por culpa de ese demonio- dijo susurrándole a Oliver mientras señalaba a Luka.

-¿A quién le llamas así? Colegiala tonta.

-A ti, demonio- respondió Miku con una sonrisa desafiante- ¡Te ganó tu locura y casi me asesinas!

-Pues no me importaría hacerlo ahora, estoy segura de que a nadie le importará.

-Solo inténtalo.

Ambas se habían puesto en una especie de posición de batalla. Lo que había dicho IA era verdad. Realmente no se llevaban bien. Por el contrario, había un odio intenso en la mirada de ellas dos.

-Ya basta- habló por fin IA, con un tono autoritario y decidido, logró hacer que las otras dos chicas se calmaran- No estamos aquí para pelear entre nosotros, sino para aceptar a Oliver como uno de los nuestros. Como parte de esta "familia".

-Ja, yo jamás podría ser familiar de ese demonio.

-Bueno, yo no podría ser familiar de alguien tan tonta.

-¡Basta!- gritó IA haciendo callar a las otras dos- Nadie aquí es pariente de nadie ¡Es solo una manera de decirlo!¡Parecen nuevas!

-Sí, verás Oliver, a las unidades de Gamma se les llama "familias". Es un método para pasar desapercibidos en la sociedad y justificar el hecho de que todos vivan juntos en una sola casa. Ya que prácticamente somos personas inexistentes, por el hecho de que en ningún registro del gobierno tienen datos nuestros, todos en Gamma están obligados a vivir con otros miembros para llevar a cabo ese fin, excepto los líderes y los que trabajan en las oficinas importantes de la organización- explicó Yuma.

-¿Y ustedes…?

-No nos interesa mucho- respondió Yuma encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo entiendo…pero ¿no los mete eso en problemas?

-Llevamos cinco años separados, y nadie ha dicho nada, así que no creo que sea algo relevante.

-¡Solo hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer y después todos pueden irse a sus aburridas vidas normales!- gritó IA comenzando a perder la paciencia, pero aparentemente eso funcionó ya que todos los que hablaban a la vez se callaron súbitamente- Encontramos a Oliver, y el desea unirse a Gamma, para cazar ifrits.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿venganza personal? Porque la venganza es lo único que motivaría a alguien a tomar una decisión tan destructiva como esta- explicó Gakupo alzando una ceja.

-No, no es venganza, eso sería inútil…

-¿Perdiste a un ser querido?- preguntó Luka cruzando los brazos.

-Si… la única persona que tenía y que me importaba… Pero si hago esto solo por venganza, si un sentimiento como ese es lo que me motiva a tomar una decisión tan importante como esta, entonces no tendría sentido, ni propósito, sería un objetivo vacío. Pero no lo es. Tengo otro motivo para hacer esto.

-¿Y cuál es, si se puede saber?

-No quiero que esto vuelva a ocurrir. Quizá yo no logre la gran cosa, pero las vidas que pueda salvar son importantes, y me esforzare al máximo por llegar a tiempo. Siempre.

-¿Sabes todo lo que implica decidir esto? Independiente al hecho de matar monstruos sobrenaturales que son aterradores y muy fuertes- preguntó Miku con una pisca de preocupación.

-No, pero…-suspiró- Jamás me había sentido tan seguro de algo. Todo lo que he tenido que pasar, solo me preparó y me hizo más fuerte, también me hizo darme cuenta de mi realidad, y la verdad es que… sin Ryuto no me queda nada… y si no puedo cumplir con lo que me he propuesto, entonces solo seré un inútil.

IA se levantó inmediatamente, y observó a Oliver. Estuvo unos segundos sin apartar la mirada de su rostro

-IA, ¿sucede algo?- le llamó Yuma, pero ella no respondió. Se había quedado en shock, totalmente en blanco al oír aquella declaración. Oliver le recordaba a alguien…

 _Alguien a quien miraba en el espejo todas las mañanas…_

-¡IA!

Giró para encontrarse con el preocupado rostro de Yuma.

-Lo…siento.

-Dios, te quedaste hipnotizada por unos momentos, sin moverte. Creí que habías caído en el control mental o un hechizo inducido de control.

-No… lo siento, tengo que salir por un momento- dicho eso, se dirigió a la parte trasera, donde se sentó a reflexionar bajo la sombra del único pero enorme árbol del jardín, dejando por completo la discusión sobre la admisión de Oliver, al fin y al cabo, ella ya tenía su respuesta.

๑

-¿IA?

Al voltear se por fin se percató de Oliver, quien había estado llamándola por unos segundos.

-Ah…¿Qué sucedió?¿Cómo terminó?

-Bien, Yuma dijo que con esa fortaleza podría lograrlo aunque estuviera cometiendo un error, y los demás… bueno… su silencio lo dijo todo, piensan lo mismo.

-Te has estado preguntando el por qué todos te hemos dicho eso, ¿no es así?- Oliver asintió-Bueno… ¿te has imaginado como seria ser inmortal?

-¿Inmortal…? Pues no… no lo creo.

 _¿Siquiera es posible?_. Pensó Oliver

-Seria horrible. Las personas que amas, se irían de tu lado, sin que puedas hacer algo al respecto, morirían dejándote atrás. Vivirías viendo como todo cambia, mirando al pasado, anhelando la época en la que naciste, creciste, siempre con nostalgia, jamás enfermarías y… aunque te atravesaras la garganta con un cuchillo o te dieras un balazo en la sien, jamás se acabaría.

El viento soplaba tranquilamente, arrancaba algunas hojas del árbol y estas caían en IA. Cuando hizo contacto visual, lo vio.

Ella usaba una expresión seria.

Pero…

En el fondo de sus ojos había una inmensa melancolía.

Y habló.

-Tengo quinientos doce años de edad, y aunque tenga mucho más tiempo por delante, jamás podre arrepentirme lo suficiente por haber aceptado esto.

Se hizo presente un pesado silencio. Solo con el sonido del viento tratando de atenuar un poco la atmósfera.

-Oliver, no importan las razones que tengas, matar es matar. Incluso si son monstruos como los ifrit, todo tiene vida por una razón. Una vida es una vida, y después de haber tomado la primera, jamás podrás quitarte la carga de haber acabado con un ser viviente. No pienso influir en tu decisión, pero te digo esto para que tengas conocimiento completo de lo que estás a punto de hacer.

-IA.

Al mirarlo… estaba…sonriendo...

Una suave y gentil sonrisa llena de compasión.

-¿Oliver?

-IA, no importa. Si te preocupé, lo lamento. Sabía que una vez que asesinara mis manos se mancharían con sangre. Pero al pensar en cuanta gente que pudo ser inocente, como Ryuto, fue asesinada por los ifrit… ese miedo que siento al pensar en quitar una vida desaparece por completo. Es la tercera vez que lo digo, pero jamás me había sentido tan seguro de algo, y mientras yo tenga ese sentimiento, sé que hago lo correcto.

IA lo observó por unos segundos antes de sonreír débilmente, reconfortada por esas palabras.

Era curioso. Llevaba un día de conocerlo, y sentía que él podía entenderla mejor que nadie.

Ambos se sentaron contra el tronco del árbol, relajadamente, mientras observaban a las hojas danzar con el ligero viento.

Parado en la puerta del jardín, mirando atentamente la escena, estaba Yuma, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Y dijo para sí mismo

-Me alegra ver que te relajas por primera desde que te conozco. Que bien que has encontrado un amigo.

* * *

 _ **mayo 26, 2016**_

* * *

 **Asi que espero les haya gustado. Si les parece aburrido, es porque aun esta empezando, esto lo planee a lo grande, asi que obviamente sucederan muchas cosas mas ;)**

 **NOTAS:**

 **-Las personalidades de los personajes. Quiza ustedes hayan leido ya otros fic donde Luka es serena, madura y casi maternal, o donde Kaito es infantil y tonto, pero yo quiero intentar experimentar con las personalidades de los personajes, asi que si les molesta que sean o actuen diferente a lo que ustedes han visto, lo siento, pero asi lo decidi, y espero que lo entiendan.**

 **Gracias por su paciencia, su comprension, y sobre todo por leer :DD!**


End file.
